


Closure

by trickytrinket



Series: Never Let Us Go [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accidental meeting, Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Tarnished Friendship, almost lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elli and Tom saw each other again at The Night Manager premiere in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

Neither of them were expecting each other. For her, this trip was a last minute thing. She was just a replacement for her colleague. For him, this was just another press tour he had to do to promote the job he had done. Part of the last 18 months of his life, and she had part in that as well.

“You look great, Tom. Your new stylist is doing wonder,” Elli praised him, her arms were folded in front of her chest.

“You are stunning as well, Elli.”

Elli had to remind herself to keep breathing and pretend that he was just like any other actor. She had spoken with Oscar winners, she should not be intimidated with Tom. This was pure business, she told herself. She was no longer Ells. She was Elli.

She cleared her throat, “Well thank you. Terrific performance, Tom. What a cast.”

“I know. It’s huge and exciting to share with people in The States. I am surprised to see you here though,” Tom replied. His hands were inside his pocket the entire time.

This is exactly what you want, Elli. You are not his confidante anymore. You are part of the press, just another part of his obligation. It is what you want. He fulfilled your wish, Ells.

“I assure you the will love it, Tom,” Elli smiled back.

Tom nodded his head in return. His gaze shifted around the room before asking another question

“How are you?”

Truth be told, it’s been five months since they saw. Since that day when he came to Killarney and Elli found the courage to push him away from her life.

Do you remember what I told you that day, don’t you, Tom? We are holding each other back. We are toxic.

Elli sighed, “How much do you know, Tom?”

Tom chuckled, acting coy. He was protecting his informants, Nick and maybe Benedict was involved as well.

“He is treating you well.”

He is not you. He is not Adrian. But of course, Elli didn’t say those two sentences out loud. None of them were expecting this to happen. It just happened.

“He is. Michael is very patient and I’m grateful for it.”

A nod of his head was his only reply. He didn’t let Elli saw his bitter smile as he made a quick turn to mingle with the crowd. He also didn’t catch the single tear that rolled down on Elli’s cheek. Maybe this was the closure that both of them needed.


End file.
